


Freya's Journal

by mustbetime



Category: freya/keelin
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustbetime/pseuds/mustbetime
Summary: I've decided to write this little story from Freya's perspective. I have some more ideas to add to it.





	Freya's Journal

Here we go… Keelin suggested that I write a Journal. She thinks it will make me more expressive of my feelings. I not sure where I begin, being a 1000 year old witch that basically searched a 1000 years to be reunited with my family to only have my family taken away from me by the Hollow.

I miss them all dearly but I’ve learned to accept some things over the past 10 years. Fortunately Keelin has to taught me how to use Skype and I talk to most of them regularly. Being the big sister I like to keep my eye on my siblings I guess you could say it’s just my job.

Rebecca and Marcel are in New York and they just love it. The theater, and life style but things have changed in the past year for them. They have adopted a son. Keelin was still working as an ER Doctor and one night there was an emergency a wolf family was in a fatal car, wreck both parents died but they left a 3 year old little boy. Having no other relatives and facing the prospects of the social system Rebecca and Marcel adopted him. Keelin and I took him there last summer he seems to be working out just fine with two very dotting parents. I asked Marcel what make him be such a good dad and he said he does the opposite of Klaus. This has always been a dream of Rebecca’s to have her own family. 

Kol and Davina live in Berkeley and own a boutique/magic shop in the heart of San Francisco, Hayes Valley. They seem very happy. Last week they told me about their weekend trips to Napa wine country. It seem like their honeymoon will never stop. I’m glad Davina was the one to tame my little brother.

Hope and Hayley visited last summer which give me time to practice spells with my niece. She is so advanced for her age. Last weekend, we Skyped and she told in he own words how she is “crushing on this new boy.” Hayley usually spends her time here sneaks off to the Bayou and visits her old pack.

Elijah and Klaus require a little more attention than a weekly Skype call. I use old magic with Elijah, tricks I learnt from Dahlia and my mother. I send some Raven’s to watch over him. Since France different time zone I’ve actually gone into a deep sleep and astral –projected to the bar where Elijah plays and I’ve watched him. He’s very good. People always say in another life they would be… I guess it true for him. I know this is what he wanted/needed as long as he is happy. He seems to be.

I love all sibling the same. But Klaus and I have unique understanding. There was a time when I thought I would never earn his trust or love. Keelin thinks that in some way we are a lot alike. We both had cruel childhoods and we both can be ruthless when our family at risk. I just learned to give Klaus the space that he needs. Every now and then I send him a magical note to appear in his pocket. Within a few days there will be a postcard or a package at my door. Tell me where Klaus is on his next adventure. The last one was from Rome. He seems to be seeing the world. Without him saying the words I know he appreciates me updating him about the family especially Hope. I suppose that’s another way we are alike. 

Last summer, after seeing Rebecca getting settled with her new family Keelin and I decided it was time for us to make some changes. Keelin gave up her job as an ER Doctor and has her own little office right down the street. I go to work at the Bell Tower and I’m still researching how to defeat the Hollow. In the hopes that one day my family will be reunited. Our rule is out the door by 9am in the door 5:30pm. So we can get home to have dinner and relax together. It so funny how I use to get so wrapped up in my work I’d be at the Bell Tower all hours of the evening. I guess it would take a sweet wolf that is strong enough to get me to come out of the tower.

It’s been a big adjustment to this normal lifestyle. I should say as normal as it could be for a 1000 year old witch and a werewolf. But there was something more. Keelin and I decide we wanted to have a child. With her medicine and my magic I didn’t see why we couldn’t. We put our heads together and crafted a spell. Calling on the same spell Dahlia used on my mother but with my blood/ Keelin blood and a little magic. We release the spell in the universe and after a beautiful romantic evening together. It happened! I’ve been watching you grow in Keelin belly for the past 6 months . Just like your Uncle Elijah you kick is like Thor’s hammer. Pretty strong for a girl of course you are you have Mikalson blood in you. 

Seeing Keelin like this she is so loving, caring and compassionate. Everyone loves Keelin. I’m so luck she gets me. You to will love her too little one. She wakes every morning with a smile that is so graceful. I think motherhood has been something she longed for awhile. 

Even though we talk about it years ago having a child then I didn’t feel safe at that time to bring you into this world after the Hollow. With Vincent running New Orleans now things are very much in check witches, vampires and wolves have signed an agreement. It seems as if there is nothing to fear. 

I don’t know if this Journal has really done anything to make me more expressive of my feeling as Keelin suggested. But I do know one thing this really isn’t just my journal anymore. It’s the beginning of a baby book for you my daughter to understand my thoughts and feeling at this time for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
